The Prince And The Princess
A/N: This is just a thingy based upon the the story of my official canon x OC OTP. It's pretty much the opposite of what happens in most fairytales and whatever. Enjoy! Julian stared out of the cave he had made shelter in, watching the rain fall. He was always hated by everyone. It even seemed as if his older brother hated him as well. He was sick of his life. They all had a right to hate him. He was a failure. A useless, pathetic flirt who couldn't do anything right. Some prince he had turned out to be. He had run away a few months ago. It was a around the year 200 or so, so he had to travel by horse. He had stolen some money, some food, and some water and set off, never to return home again. He always pretended to be the happiest boy in the world, trying to convince himself of it. He pretended nothing fazed him or hurt him. He pretended that he didn't think badly of himself. He was a useless, pathetic, good-for-nothing, stupid, oblivious, air-headed flirt who never seemed to do anything right. Every insult got to him, because he knew it was true. Julian then noticed a sihlouetted figure approaching the cave. He tilted his head, curious as to who would care enough to come after him, or even bother talking to him. A young girl, looking about thirteen or fourteen—about his age—entered the cave. Her long blond hair was soaked, and she didn't seem to mind there was water dripping into her pale blue eyes. Her pink and black dress clung to her skin and water splashed out of her black high-heels and dripped from her dirty white socks. She was rather muddy, though it didn't take away from how beautiful she was. "My name is Anna-Marie May Thea Ina Dritia, princess of Hungary and next heir to the throne," she introduced herself, smiling. "Ich bi—" Julian began, but Anna cut him off. "Prince Julian Williams Ak'shaval of Austria." "How did you—" "Oh, I know all about you, Prince Julian." "Surprised you even took the time to do that..." "Hmm?" Anna tilted her head. "You're a very handsome young man, and I'm very fascinated by your life." Julian remained silent. "I know a beautiful place in Hungary. We can make our own kingdom! I don't want to be royalty, and it doesn't seem like you want to be either, so we can be royalty of our own land. We won't have to take part in the stupid economy and government issues of anywhere except out land. We can make up the rules, set boundaries, do whatever we want!" Anna yawned. "I think we better get some sleep, though. There's a long trip ahead of us." With that, she just fell asleep on the ground. Her idea wasn't crazy. It actually seemed quite fun, to say the least. If was going to go with her, he'd need his strength. Well, at least the little bit of strength that he could manage. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^